


A Proposal?

by maggiellezk



Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Crack Relationships, Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Shounen, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiellezk/pseuds/maggiellezk
Summary: "Kau tahu, aku bisa memasak untukmu selama sisa hidupku."Apa itu semacam lamaran?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu Oneshot! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140365
Kudos: 8





	A Proposal?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :  
> Haikyuu!! belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't gain any profit
> 
> Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu
> 
> Warning :  
> Shounen-ai  
> Mengandung flirting  
> Pendec  
> Cringe

Suna baru selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian yang sebelumnya jersei EJP Raijin dengan baju kaos serta celana panjang ketika Komori mengatakan ponselnya sempat berdering. Mereka baru usai melakukan pertandingan dan  _ gymnasium _ pusat Kobe pun masih lumayan ramai. Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu berjalan menghampiri tasnya yang terletak di bangku pemain. Masih menggosokkan handuk pada rambut yang masih basah, Suna mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas dan mengaktifkan layar. Ada dua panggilan tak terjawab serta satu pesan yang menggantung di layarnya dari kontak Miya Osamu.

Pemuda itu duduk di bangku dan mengusap layar ponselnya. Lantas saja, ia membuka pesan Osamu. Sebelah alisnya naik membaca kalimat yang tertera di sana.

_ Miya Osamu _

_ Aku dengar kau bertanding di Kobe hari ini. Maaf karena tidak datang mendukung, tempatku lumayan sibuk. Sebagai gantinya apa kau mau makan di tempatku? _

_ Gratis. Tentu saja. _

_ Kuharap kau datang. _

"Suna, aku tunggu di luar, ya!" seru Komori di ujung pintu. Suna sekonyong-konyong menoleh.

"Duluan saja. Aku mau mampir ke tempat temanku," balas Suna.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Sampai jumpa!"

Komori segera menghilang. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu terburu-buru. Namun, Suna tak ingin memusingkan hal itu lebih lama. Ia kembali fokus pada layar ponsel dan mengetik pesan balasan untuk Osamu.

_ Baiklah.  _

Setelah merasa rambutnya sudah lumayan kering, Suna menyingkirkan handuk dari kepala. Ia mengembuskan napas sekali kemudian memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaket. Pemuda itu lantas menyampirkan tas di bahu dan berjalan keluar.

Begitu keluar dari  _ gymnasium, _ Suna menaiki bus dan berhenti di halte pertama. Setelah itu, ia berjalan beberapa meter dan menemukan sebuah bangunan kayu dengan palang bertuliskan Onigiri Miya di atas pintu. Dua orang keluar dari kedai tersebut melewati Suna yang masih menatap palang bangunan.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Suna langsung menoleh pada Osamu yang tiba-tiba berseru. Ia berjalan masuk ketika melihat jemari Osamu yang bergerak mengisyaratkannya untuk ikut ke dalam. Ketika memasuki ruangan, sensasi hangat dan bau rempah langsung menyambutnya. Suna duduk di kursi depan meja konter sambil memandangi si Miya bungsu yang memunggunginya.

Osamu sedikit lebih gagah sejak terakhir kali mereka bermain voli di SMA, walaupun terlihat sedikit gemuk. Punggung Osamu yang lebar menjadi objek pemandangan Suna untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian, pemuda itu menggeleng, menepis pikiran nakal yang hinggap di otaknya.

Bukan apanya, hanya saja Osamu terlihat lebih … entahlah. Sebelum berbagai pikiran kotor lain menyusul, Suna buru-buru meneguk air yang ada di dekatnya. Ingat, ia di sini untuk makan makanan, bukannya  _ makan _ pemilik kedainya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku baru saja tutup, jadinya agak telat," ujar Osamu sambil meletakkan nampan berisi sepiring nasi  _ kare _ yang menguarkan aroma rempah yang menggoda dan beberapa potong  _ karage _ yang disiram saus. Tampak menggugah selera.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai membuatkan makanan.  _ Onigiri _ saja sudah cukup," ujar Suna. 

Osamu mengedikkan bahu. "Kau habis bertanding, butuh lebih dari sekedar  _ onigiri _ untuk memulihkan tenaga."

Suna mendengkus. Ia tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Tangannya mengambil sendok yang terletak di sisi piring dan mulai menjebak nasi beserta kuah  _ kare _ . Sekali lagi, ia dibuat terkesan oleh kemampuan seorang Miya Osamu. 

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Sudah tadi," jawab Osamu. Ia menggantung apron dan mengambil dua botol  _ sake  _ dari kulkas. Lantas, pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Suna dan meletakkan botol  _ sake  _ di atas meja konter. 

"Heee? Itu aneh. Biasanya kau tidak pernah kenyang," ledek Suna.

Osamu terkekeh sekilas, membuat Suna menyesal telah meledeknya.  _ Middle blocker _ EJP Raijin itu lantas kembali fokus pada makanannya. Ia menyumpit sepotong  _ karage  _ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sekali lagi, Suna terpukau. Ia rasa sanggup menempuh perjalanan dari Hiroshima ke Kobe hanya untuk makanan ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Osamu setelah melihat Suna menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia menuang sake ke dalam gelas yang kemudian didorong ke depan Suna. Yang ditanya pura-pura berpikir, kemudian mengacungkan jempol.

"Tidak pernah mengecewakan."

Keduanya tertawa sekilas, kemudian bersulang dan meneguk  _ sake _ . Osamu kembali menuang  _ sake  _ ke dua gelas di depannya. 

"Kau tahu, aku bisa memasak untukmu selama sisa hidupku."

Suna mengerjap beberapa kali. Bibirnya kemudian tertarik ke salah satu sisi, tersenyum miring.

"Apa itu semacam bentuk lamaran?"

Osamu mengulum senyum dan mendorong gelas berisi  _ sake  _ pada Suna.

" _ And your answer?" _

Untuk sesaat, Suna merasa ini hanya mimpi. Pemuda 22 tahun itu kemudian mendengkus geli. Mau mimpi atau tidak, jawaban Suna tetap sama.

" _ Yes." _

End


End file.
